Winter Festivals
Winter 02: Thomas' Winter Request It's not really a festival, but this is an event you can see every year. Please see the details about this event in the random events section. Winter 14: Winter Thanksgiving In Harvest Moon DS Cute, this is the day that you give Chocolates. Buy chocolate from Karen's Store and then give them out to the boys. Each bachelor you give Chocolate to (or Chocolate Cake) will get a 1000 point boost to his LP value. If you are married your spouse will sneak Chocolate Cake into your Rucksack after you go to bed, as long as you don't have anything equipped. Winter 24: Starry Night This festival must be set up the day before, on the 23rd of Winter. On that day find the potential husband with a Green heart color or higher. The person will then invite you have a party with them the following evening. The GBA connection characters and Keria do not participate in this festival. Carter will be inside the Tent, Griffin at the Bar, Gustafa in his house, Marlin at Vesta's house, and Rock at the Inn. If you want to party with Leia, Goddess, or the Witch the event will happen at your own house. Enter your farmhouse after 6:00 pm, and then you have to exit your house to start the festival. If you invite Skye then he will also meet you at your house the night of the 24th. You will need to ask him to the festival in the early morning hours of the 23rd when he is in the valley, so you must stay awake on the 22nd and wait until after midnight. Winter 25: Stocking Festival This isn't a get-together event like the other festivals, but it is a scene that occurs at night. Go to bed after 9:00 pm and Thomas-Claus will visit your house. If you have a stocking hanging on your wall then he will leave a gift in it. You don't receive anything spectacular (Topaz, Ruby, and so on) but it's better then not getting anything at all. To get a stocking required for this event you must raise Nina's FP up to at least 200, and then give her any size of Yarn during the Winter season between the 1st and the 23rd. If she is inside her house when you hand over the yarn, she will then knit you a stocking for your house. Winter 30: New Years Eve On the eve of the last day of Winter, visit the Beach after 6:00 pm to meet up with the rest of the residents. They are there to gorge themselves on festive Buckwheat Noodles to celebrate the end of the year. If you don't have anything equipped in the red, green, or blue item slots in your rucksack then you may be given your own supply of Buckwheat Flour to take home with you. If not, then you'll get some of your own Buckwheat Noodles instead. When the festival is over you will wake up on Spring 01. If you participate in this festival then you can not see the New Year Dream events that occur after you go to bed after midnight that night. Category:Events